The present invention relates to a new and distinct Pulmonaria, of the family Boraginaceae, which originated as a tissue culture mutation of a Pulmonaria named xe2x80x98Raspberry Splashxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 12,138). Due to the fact that the xe2x80x98Raspberry Splashxe2x80x99 and its parent plants are the result of crosses between several different Pulmonaria species, no species designations are given.
This new Pulmonaria is a result of careful screening for tissue culture sports. The new variety has been reproduced only by asexual propagation (division and tissue culture). Each of the progeny exhibits identical characteristics to the original plant.
This plant is characterized by the following:
1. White-edged variegation on lance shaped leaves.
2. Silver mottling of leaves with silvery overlay of the green, central leaf area.
Asexual propagation by division and tissue culture as done in Canby, Oreg., shows that the foregoing characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.